


合理与否

by Cillynn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillynn/pseuds/Cillynn
Summary: 把别人对自己的好当做理所当然，这合理吗？
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 11





	合理与否

**Author's Note:**

> *breddy无差  
> 双向暗恋小脑洞

“其实，”Brett将餐碟递给Eddy，“我养病这段时间可以回国。”  
“这话说的就像是我们要散伙了。”Eddy撇了撇嘴，将手伸到哗哗直流的自来水里，装模作样洗了个手之后向Brett甩了一手的水，“bro，我当然要陪着你。”  
“可以——”  
“而且很有必要。”Eddy将手中的餐碟打好洗洁精，把它立在水池边上，完全无视了顺着盘沿流下的水，“Brett Yang，please, please, please，正视一下自己的位置。能不能不要总觉得自己能一个人扛下所有事？就算是一天练四十个小时琴的lingling也需要一个好朋友叫qingqing。”  
Brett微微仰面扶额：“我不是这个意思。”  
“……而且我也不是不会照顾人，我只是不会包礼物。”Eddy重新开始冲洗流走一半泡沫的餐碟，自顾自小声抱怨着。

自来水开了一半，Brett无意识的拿起餐纸，让洗手池边缘的水彻底吸收在柔软而又粗粝的纸巾里。他真的不是这个意思，事实上他想说的是别的事。他明白要是想和Eddy讲清楚这件事，最高效的方法就是打直球。暗示就像是一束光，经过另一个人的脑子的折射后可以被理解到偏离原路线几乎九十度整——毕竟另一个脑子的折射率是多少我们不得而知，因为它并不是一种均匀的介质，它的薄厚很大程度取决于另一个人是否有意的去理解，或者曲解。

“我是有什么地方做的不好吗？”Eddy将盘子放在架子上，残余的水滴滴到大理石台面上隐去了身影，“直接和我说好不好？你知道，我不会在意的。我只在意你的感受。”  
“你很好。”Brett在脑海中快速的浏览着所有能细致评价描述Eddy这几天是什么样的词，如果只有这三个字，那会给人感觉敷衍到比不上不说；如果说的不恰当，那就是自己根本没注意，完全把Eddy对自己的好当成一种理所当然——  
——而事实恐怕正是如此。Brett放弃了在空空如也的词汇库里寻找夸他的话：“你没有做的不好的。Eddy，这些天，我很高兴能有你在。”  
Eddy心不在焉的嗯了一声：“能帮我递一下餐纸吗？”

事实就是他把Eddy的好当成了理所当然，而这也是让他罕见地吞吞吐吐起来的原因。你可以对着一块豆腐肆意妄为的开玩笑，因为豆腐就算有电压差，能在连接电极后让测量脑电波的仪器兴奋的跳跃一下，它也不会为了这几句玩笑羞愧的快要死掉。而对着人就总要谨慎一点，特别是在乎的那种。

那么请问，Brett Yang将他的soulmate Eddy Chen对他的好当成理所当然，这件事合理还是不合理呢？

“……我还在想和Uncle Roger合作的那次。老实说我真的不喜欢那一期的风格，但是Nigel给我的反馈让我想了很多……”Eddy不知道什么时候说起了这个话题，碗在他手里可能至少打转了十圈。  
“没错，Nigel的反馈是该好好品品，但我们可以把这个话题放在洗碗后谈，毕竟经验这种东西，要是随着水冲走就不好了。”Brett接过他手里那个转了十几圈的碗，“我记得去年过农历新年的时候，你妈妈有在问你对象的事。”  
“嗯，她现在不问了。十有八九是要由着我了。”Eddy关上水龙头，向锅里洒了一圈洗洁精。  
“换句话说，bro，你自由了。”Brett舒心的笑了下。  
“应该，应该……差不多吧。诶，一会儿你要下楼吧？买一点酸奶好吗？家里的喝完了。”Eddy四下看着，“海绵呢？”  
“在这。”Brett将掖在他手腕下的海绵递过去。家里没有酸奶了，记着一会儿买一点回来——家，家，这个字说的是那么流畅，好像他们两个的的确确一直生活在一起一样。  
而这是否是自己把Eddy的好当做理所当然的原因呢？那么Eddy在他心里是什么身份呢？挚友？弟弟？爱人？  
他一直不乐意用爱人这个词，他觉得这对自己和Eddy都是种束缚。  
这也是他一直在这件事上缄于沉默的原因。

“我不想结婚。”  
自来水啪的一声打在锅里。  
“我不想要孩子。”  
“你原来不是这么说的。”  
“嗯，现在改主意了。”Eddy的嘴角勾起一丝嘲讽的弧度，“我知道你想说什么。但事实是，结了婚不要孩子，这在一个亚裔家庭里可能招惹来的非议……啧啧。”  
Brett愣了一下，Eddy又在一旁安安静静的闭上嘴刷起锅来。去问为什么太愚蠢，去想着刻意去接这个话更愚蠢。绕话题吗？可Eddy这个停顿似乎在暗示自己接着说下去。  
“孩子未免讲的太远了些。先顾着自己吧，谈点当下的。有看上的吗？”Brett斟酌了一下，打了个回旋。  
“……有。”  
“那主动一下呗。”  
“估计和现在也没什么区别。”  
“怎么就能没区别呢？Dear me，Eddy，难道你觉得朋友和对象一样吗？就，举个不恰当的例子，拿我们两个来说，分居和住在一起，你不会觉得这日子过得没区别吧？总不能是住一起之后再说爱——”Brett的话音戛然而止，因为他能看到，在他这场小演讲的最后一句话脱口而出后，Eddy的脸倏地通红，一直红到耳根，红到发梢，就像是刚刚从桑拿房出来一样。  
Brett屏住呼吸，迟疑的问出了自己一开始，也是这些年最想问的问题：“呃，Eddy，我有个问题。你觉得……在一个亚裔家庭里，不要孩子和txl，哪个非议更大？”  
Eddy咬着嘴唇，一秒后扔掉手中的海绵，双眼注视着Brett Yang，坦坦荡荡面对自己心里一清二白的真相，昧着良心撒了一个弥天大谎：“前者。”

那么，故事的结尾就就是，从这天开始，Brett Yang学会了什么叫做理所当然，Eddy Chen学会了如何说爱。因为在一句不合理的鬼话下，所有的这一切，就都异乎寻常的合理起来。

当然，前提是Brett要记得，下楼回来时顺便买到那份合理的酸奶——这样才对得起某人在他出门之前留下的那个同样合理，而又理所应当的吻。

fin.


End file.
